John's Adventures in MineCraft
by Too-Lazy.MC
Summary: An awesome story about someone's adventures in minecraft. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

John Eastwood looked down at his paper, it was his homework assignment. He had to write a essay – and he was almost finished. The problem was that he could not think of how to finish. However – since he only got it today, it would not be due until Tuesday. So he had the entire weekend to work on it.

It was late, and he had no ideas, so he decided to go to bed. He could leave it for tomorrow.

SOME TIME LATER

John started to drift off to sleep – the peaceful place of night.

Saturday, April, 9, 2010

John woke to the sound of birds singing. Strange, he didn't remember leaving his window open. His eyes still closed he rolled over – right into the grass that was underneath him. Wait! Grass? Confused he raised his head, he was outside, there was a square of rocky ground around him, a book and two torches. But no other sign of technology – no buildings, no roads, no vehicles, and no people. He was shocked, startled, afraid, then realized – "Oh, wow, this is some dream." But just to be sure he pinched himself. That was weird, he felt it and he was blocky – like a he was made up of squares and rectangles! Then realized something – something Earth shatteringly scary. This was real, and every thing was made of blocks.

He picked up the book and began to read the cover. It said

'A first timers guide on how to survive!'.

The first page had written on it

'For anyone who finds this. This is probably the first time you've been here. If you want to survive, prosper and get back into the real world follow this book's instructions exactly. Read only one page at a time, this is to reduce the risk of confusion and disorientation. Look around, you have probably noticed that there are pigs, sheep, cows and chicken.' It was true, he had. 'However if you see anything that is clearly not one of these things, and is clearly not human, then run like your life depends on it – away from the thing of course.' Looking around he saw a green animal – it was a rectangle with four legs and determined, evil looking eyes. So he ran, and ran and ran.

Ten minutes later he went under a kind of overpass made of dirt. He still had his book, and had taken a single torch – it never seemed to go out. He could use it to start a fire or something. There was a flat area of ground in front of a cliff wall. Setting the torch into the side of the wall, he started to read the book.

'The first thing you need to do is find some wood. You can do this my going up to a tree and hitting it repeatedly. It will drop a piece of timbre. If you pick this up then put it in your crafting box you will be able to pick up wooden blocks. With these wooden blocks if you put them in a square they will create a crafting table…' It went on like that for a few pages. Thankfully, John was a fast reader so he managed it all by 2:00pm.

About two hours before sunset, John had already mined some rocks and coal, created; a stone pickaxe, shovel, sword, axe, and hoe. He had just finished digging five blocks in, three blocks high and two blocks wide. Then he turned to the crafting table and read 'How to Craft a door – necessary for surviving the first night.'

It said to put wooden planks in two rows of three, which would create the door.

He placed the door on the entrance which, as the book said to make, was two high, one wide and one long. Then he placed the door and stood back to look at it.

His stomach growled, he had been working so hard he hadn't even realized that he was hungry. The book had said, that while there was the possibility of bread and fruit, the first thing that everyone usually finds are berries and animals. That being said he took the sword and went outside looking for a chicken.

Please review if you want me to post the next part. No FLAMES (constructive criticism appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2

It was still bright but the sun was fading fast. When he had gone about a hundred meters he finally spotted a chicken, flapping around and pecking at the ground. The sword wasn't really that sharp, having yet to really sharpen it, it was little more then a glorified club. Walking up to it, he lifted the sword about his head. The chicken looked up at him, it's eyes questioning. He hesitated, he didn't really want to kill it, but it was it or him. Swinging down he hit the chicken on the head. It flopped to the ground, so he picked it up a rung it's neck. He didn't want it to suffer if it wasn't dead yet. Then he dug a small pit, it was in the shape of a rectangle – with one by two, one by two and finally a third one by two. They were shaped like steps to allow John to jump down then bleed the chicken, and jump back up. The book had said it was important to make this pit to get ride of the blood away from the house. That way it would not attract predators or zombies – who used smell to navigate. Then going back to the small cave, he shut the door behind himself and began to pluck the chicken. Once it was pluck he skinned and cut it into chunks, then roasted it in the oven he made. Outside it was dark now and he stood to watch the happenings of the night while the meat cooked. He saw several spiders, zombies, and skeletons. Then when the meat was done, he sat down on the ground and began to read while he ate. The chicken was dry but wonderful, after a long day's work. The book provide some simple recipes, how to make glass in the oven with coal, how to start farming and finally how to find and mine Iron ore. When he was finished eating as much of the chicken as he could, he put the book down, left the chicken in the oven for warmth and went to sleep.

John woke up about an hour before sunrise, the moans of the zombies were what woke him. Glancing out to the door, it took him a second to recall the events of yesterday. He was still sore from all the work he did. Picking up his sword he began to sharpen it with a smooth rock that was on the ground. Once it was sharp enough he walked up to the door, sliding the sword through one of the openings in the top, he stabbed a zombie in the head. Then he pulled it back inside. All the other zombies immediately ate the one that he killed. With seconds, it was gone - eaten by the other zombies. The scene repeated until there were no more zombies, he had to kill five. Then the sun began to rise, lighting all the monsters on fire, even the dead zombie that was not eaten. However, the spiders were all right and so were the Creepers, the first monster that he had seen. He picked up the book a read

'During the day, most mobs will catch on fire and die – there are a few exceptions; spiders and creepers. There are other mobs that will appear later during your stay. As such you should fortify your defenses and stock up on food. But until that time, during the day you only have to fear creepers and spiders. Creepers will always try to kill you by blowing up, but spiders will only try to kill you in three cases – first; during the night, second; if it is chasing you at night, and it turns today, it will continue, and finally if you attack it.'

The next part will be coming soon! – that is if someone comments…. (constructive criticism appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next part. Unfortunately due to school work and personal problems I will not be updating for a while – however I will write when I can. (I usually write a couple chapters worth, then release them within about a week of each other … Or at least I hope I can) **

Nodding to himself, he peeked out the window slits in the door. Not seeing any mobs except a spider and creep – both in the distance – he continued outside.

Staying away from the area were he say the creeper, he started towards the spider. The book had said that spiders give off string if killed. Just as the book said, since it was day, and the spider was not following him, it didn't care what he did – it just stood there. Very carefully he positioned himself behind the spider. Then he Stuck the sword through its middle and jumped back. The sword pierce the dirt and kept the spider from coming after him. Looking around to make sure nothing was sneaking up on him, John began to coax the string from the spider's spinner. Slowly, bit by bit John began to draw the string out. The book said that you had to do it very carefully or the string would break and you would not get as much as you could. Once he got three string he pulled his sword out – the spider was already dead. Then he crept over to where the creeper was at, he wanted to make sure that it didn't get to close to his house. But strangely it was not there. Looking around he spotted it staring straight at him, it must of jumped up the hill side, because when it jumped down to get him, it looked like it got hurt. Quickly before it could reach him, John dug a single hole, two deep and one across. Standing across the hole from the creeper, he smiled. The creeper fell into the hole, it was so focused on him that it didn't even realize that there was a hole there. Quickly John killed it and took its gunpowder. Then he hurried home. He read that with string and wooden sticks you could make bows and fishing poles. He decided that with the string he would build a bow, after all with a bow he could hunt for more spiders and he had a long range defense, but with a fishing-pole he could only fish.

When he finished, he admired his handiwork. He decided something when he looked at the bow – whether or not he needed to he was going to conquer this whole goddamn place.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Tuesday, April, 12, 2010

John had made several arrows – and had captured even more from dead skeletons. He was still having problems dealing with the mobs though – just yesterday he was almost killed when a creeper had snuck up on him, he had been cutting wood, no paying attention. He thought that there were no mobs around – he had checked, not once, not twice but THREE times. Yet the tricky little bugger had still managed to sneak up on him. Just as he was looking down from the last bit of wood, he had seen it, right there… not three feet away from him.


	4. Chapter 4  The Shortest Chapter EVER!

**Sorry for such a short chapter… **** Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you to: 'geoffuz', 'dgosling', 'SugarCane96', 'Iruka Sensei871', and 'McFantoo'. Now, here is chapter four – the shortest chapter ever.**

It had looked at him once then exploded. Granted he had managed to get far enough away from it to only hurt him, but he swore his heart had stopped.

He looked up at the front door and grinned happily. He had managed to install some glass windows next to the door, it sure beat having to look out the little peep-hole in the door. He stood up, took one last glance at the door, then picked up a piece of ham… he was hungry.

After spending several days, in this blocky world he had learned how to cook ham in a variety of ways – not to mention all the other "farm yard" animals. He could cook sheep and mushroom stew, or pork and egg sandwiches, - that is as soon as he could learn how to farm and produce wheat. That would be the next thing on his list of things to do.

**For everyone who was worried about the shortness of the chapter FEAR NOT! All (if possible) future chapters ****will**** be longer. Also due to a continuing family issue I will not be updating for a short amount of time. (And when I say short I mean longer than my normally medium-long update up-date wait) ALSO, Reviews ARE appreciated…. Even constructive ones.**


	5. Chapter 5  John goes Caving!

**As a way to apologize for the long wait, here is part five. Hope everyone likes it. Its 1133 words long – just so you know. Sorry for any mistakes. It is literally hot off the press, as I just finished writing it. No flames please, but as per usual constructive criticism IS appreciated.**

After finishing his pork meal John stood up and walked over to the door. The sun had just risen about half an hour ago. And, because the sun was up all most all the monsters had died, granted it had taken longer than yesterday. He considered going out to collect seeds right away but decided he should wait a little while. After all, even though in his current shelter he was fairly close to water, he knew that he would not be able to get enough water over to the seeds to keep them hydrated. And, if he were to plant the crops close to the water then it would be too dangerous to get the wheat at night. So, he gathered: a stone sword, two pickaxes, two shovels, a little bit of raw wood and thirty torches. He was going to go caving. Looking outside again, John decided that it was safe enough outside to go looking for a cave. He had two goals: get at least three iron ore and some more coal. With the iron he could make a bucket to farm easier, and with the coal, well it was kind of self-explanatory. He stepped outside, and began walking North – or at least he thought it was North… the book had said that clouds always headed North. After about a minute of walking he realized that he had left the bow and all his arrows back home.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

He had finally found a cave a short distance from his house, it was about fifteen minutes away. The opening to the cave was fairly small but it was quite dark inside, in fact he could not see more than a few meters in front of himself. Placing a torch on the floor he drew the sword and began the journey to find iron. After a couple of seconds he heard the sound of something walking. Immediately, John stopped – if it was a creeper or a skeleton it would pose a big threat. Then he heard it again but it seemed to be coming from his left. However, there was a wall right there so he continued on, placing torches as soon as it began to get dark. When he reached the twentieth torch he saw two different paths. The one to the left went down and the one to the right went up. He decided to gather some dirt to block off the bottom one because the book said it was more likely to find monsters deeper down then higher up. Also, because it would require less dirt to stop monsters from jumping over the barricade. He turned around and started to walk to the entrance of the cave when he heard it. A deep groan, that of a zombie, however it was not the sound itself the scared him, so much as where it came from - right behind him. He spun around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Two zombies were three meters behind him. He quickly traded the sword for the bow and shot each zombie in the face. He hit one in the face but the other arrow went wide. He fired again, this time both arrows hit, then switching to the sword, he kept backing up. He started edging to one side so the first zombie would reach him first. When it was two meters away, John reached out and struck its head. The head fell off the zombie, and it began to decay in a rapid sequence. Within seconds there was nothing there as a little bit of smoke floated up. John spent a second to gaze wonderingly at the zombie's remains. But then had to jump back to avoid the second zombie's swing at him. This time he ran back a little and stopped. When the zombie got close to him he lashed out with his foot, he hit its knee – the was a sickening crack and bone stuck out. He then buried the sword into it's chest. Panting John looked on as the same thing happened to the second zombie. He walked to the mouth of the cave before he realized that he was shaking. Just a short time ago he was a normal kid, doing homework and hanging out with friends. Now he was fighting off zombies and just barely surviving. Signing he gathered about fifteen dirt, then he proceeded back into the cave to wall of the down hill entrance. Once he was finished he looked at the up hill tunnel. Checked over his handy work once more, and began climbing up.

The tunnel did not amount to much. It ended ten meters after the top of the hill, but he had found a six coal, so it was not entirely worth less. He sat down at the intersection of the tunnels and began making sticks for torches.

Once he was finished making twenty-four more torches, he destroyed a couple of the dirt blocks and placed a torch at the end of his reach. Then he proceeded through the doorway of dirt and started down the tunnel. Suddenly John had to stop himself or fall into a six meter deep pit. He placed a torch on either side of the passage – which was five meters wide, then one as far down into the pit as he could.

The pit, which he soon realized it was not, expanded away from him and into the darkness for as long as he could see. But of all the coal, and interesting looking things he could see, he was most excited by the bunch of iron ore that was not more then two meters away from him, on the pits ground.

Quickly getting out one pickaxe, he began to chip away at the stone on the edge of the cliff. Then he climbed down the 'stairs' he made. Placing torches around himself and the iron, he began to mine it.

When he was finished he checked around himself. Satisfied that no creepers would be sneaking up on him, he checked how much iron he had found. When he was finished checking, double-checking and triple-checking he realized that he really did have eight iron ore. Glancing around once more, he turned and started climbing up the steps. He had gotten to the second step, when he felt it. A sense of dread, and fear as he realized that something was watching him. Slowly he turned around – at the edge of the light there was a creeper. Its empty eyes were staring at him. It was at that moment that John felt fear – not fear at getting caught doing something that you weren't supposed to, but fear that made him shake – within the next few moments there was a good chance he would die.

**I am not sure when the next update will be coming out. But don't worry – a lot more will happen soon. Oh and I feel like clapping myself on the back. I wrote the entire chapter in one day! ( I still don't know how people can right 6000 word chapters in a week.) well so long for now, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 The CREEPER

**HELLOOOOO! Okay so sorry for the long break… I have had writers block. And also thank you for everyone who has reviewed! I greatly appreciated it, however, I will not be updating the next part until I get at least two new reviews. And just to let everyone know – I am on (I think) chapter six but this story will continue for many more chapters. Just out of curiosity though: would anyone like me to write another fanfic? Because I think I might start a new story line, while continuing this one of course.**

Quickly he climbed up another block – he couldn't hear the creeper behind him but that didn't mean that it was still were it was before. He checked over his shoulder – it was only a few meters behind him! Hurrying up the finished climbing to the top of the ledge. Running a eight steps back he readied his bow – he would shoot it as soon as it came over the edge. Hopefully he would be able to knock it back down and from there he could finish it off – with the bow of course.

Suddenly the creepers head appeared at the edge of the 'stairs'. Firing off an arrow, he winced when it flew over the creepers head, reloaded and fired again. This time the arrow hit the creeper as it leapt off the last step. It fell back down and onto the ground – John stood there for several moments. Unsure if he had killed it, slowly he stepped forwards. He put away his bow and took out his sword… after all if it was going to suddenly appear out of nowhere then a sword would be more useful than a bow. When he got to the edge he saw that the creeper was stuck on the floor of the pit. The stairs went down to the side of the pit's wall, the creeper was stuck in a place where it could not get up onto the stairs. He swung at it but he was not able to reach it. He knew that the thing that he dreaded – he would have to go down a few steps to be able to reach it. However, that also meant that it might try to detonate. John thought for a second – was it worth the effort to kill the creeper? He would get some gunpowder and it would not be able to ambush him… but… probably also meant that if it didn't work out right, he could die. Deciding it was worth it, he crept forwards. Then going down a single step he swung again, and again he missed. Just one more step down and he would be able to reach the creeper. Finally he swung and knocked it back – it hissed at him! Faster than he knew he could move he jumped back. Slowly looking over the edge he saw that he had killed it. He hesitated for a second before rushing over to the corpse to take what ever it had. Finally after a few tries he managed to get all the gunpowder from it. Finally after looking around once more – and seeing no monsters- he went back up the steps and up through the tunnel.

The sun was just beginning to set when he got to the surface. He had to get home quickly – he didn't like the idea of having to fight off any enemies on the way.

He had just seen his house when he heard it – the hissing sound that spiders made. He didn't even slow down to see if it was behind him or not, instead he actually managed to speed up. And, that was a feat because he was exhausted. When he was finally right in front of his house he check over his shoulder. The spider was only a meter behind him – he knew that he would not be able to open his door and get inside before the spider got to him. So, instead he turned around and stopped – what he didn't count on however was the spider's combined weight and momentum and his own. Stumbling back he fell down, 'this was it' he thought. 'I have a spider on my chest and I won't be able to stop it from biting me.' However that did not mean he was going to give up without a fight. He managed to get his legs under the spider's abdomen. Then he kicked over his head and pushed with his arms – the resulting force projected the spider over John's head and against the wall of his house. Rolling onto his front he scrambled up and lounged with his sword – he stabbed the spider in the head. He looked around; already he could see dozens of monsters all over the place. He opened the door and dragged the spider as close as he could to the door. Then going inside but leaving the spider outside he began to collect the spider's silk. He had collected what he thought was about half when he looked up. There was a skeleton right in front of him. It was staring at him. John lurched back, "AH!" then he quickly reached forwards and slammed the door. "What are staring at! Huh?" The skeleton still just stood there, unmoving and unblinking. Confused John scratched his head, why had it not shot him? Sighing, he decided that if it was still there in the morning he would deal with it then. Putting away the spiders silk and putting the iron in a furnace he began to cook it. Hopefully by morning he would have it finished and then he could finally start a real farm.

**And as per usual: Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not wanted. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7  The Beginnings of a Farm

**Hello Everyone!... Okay so I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! (that being: mega bass, TheLoneIntelligent, Minecraftman, dominic, Sugarcane96, Writer of the Void, Geoffuz, Dgosling, Iruka Sensei871, and Finally Mcfantoo.) And to answer some questions: I will be looking at some mods, also as the story progresses, more and more things will be added. So maybe in a in-story week there will be birds, and dolphins (Mo' creatures mod) etc, etc….. Also in a new story that may or may not be connected to the current one, I will be basing it on mods….. As well I will be introducing some of my own ideas – however you might find YouTube videos or ideas on the forums similar to these ideas…. (However I will have gotten them from my head not from those locations.) ****Okay…. so now some bad news. I don't have a story to put up right now****…. But don't fear because I am trying (key word there: TRYING) to write a +2,000 chapter….. NO Guarantees. But again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I promise more is to come very, very soon.**

**Edit: so I wrote 950 words and got stuck…. So after a couple of days I decided to just post what I had and continue the rest of what would be the +2000 chapter next time. (I don't own Minecraft, but all characters are my own idea, as well as the plot and ideas from mods go to their respective owners. :/ ) Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, etc… **

**~ Thanks**

John woke to the sound of bird songs, the fact that it was birds that woke him up, was strange, however the stranger thing was the fact he had not been woken up by something else. That something else being was maybe a zombie, or spider. He had not been woken up, by a bird since the first day he had arrived in the world…. And now it was a kind of strange to be woken up by one.

Finally he remembered the skeleton from the night before. Was it still there? He made his way over to the door , yup the skeleton was still there, and it didn't look like it had moved at all – it was in the same place, and it was still staring at him. He decided to kill it right away, after all there was no point in putting it off. He turned around to get his bow when he saw the furnace. It had finished cooking the iron, which meant that he could now build a bucket, which in turn meant he could make a farm. But he still had to deal with the skeleton first. Picking up his bow and a few arrows he got ready to kill the skeleton. He aimed at the skeleton and let an arrow fly. It hit the skeleton in the chest, but just fell to the floor without doing any damage. Maybe a sword would be a better idea. He slowly opened the door, the skeleton still did not fire at him. Unsure if he should charge it he hesitated. That hesitation allowed him to witness one of the most interesting things that happened to him. Just as the skeleton shoot an arrow at him, a zombie fell from above John. And just as the arrow hit the zombie, both the skeleton and zombie were lit on fire. The zombie turned away from him, and began to attack the skeleton. Both died after a few seconds of being exposed to the sun and attacking each other. John just stood there with his mouth agape. How had that happened, the luck involved was…. astronomical. The skeleton just happened to fire right at the time the zombie had dropped… John, slowly closed his mouth, and then laughed, what were the chances.

Sighing he continued outside to collect some materials for his farm.

He should probably get thirty wood or so, a few dozen blocks of dirt, and some stone. Then he would need to locate a suitable location to start flattening out the ground. The wood could be used to make tools, fences, torches and a walkway. The dirt could be used to make the walls, wait no if he used the dirt for the walls then no sunlight would be able to get in. That meant that he would need glass walls and a glass ceiling. However, he could still use the dirt to flatten out an area. And the stone could be used to make either tools or a walkway as well.

Looking around he decided he would cut down the trees that were on the hill next to his house. Maybe he could build his farm partially inside the hill. That would save him some glass. Once he had gotten to the top of the hill he looked around. There were a lot of trees up here but not much else. He took out his axe and began to chop down the trees. He finished at about mid-day. The plateau (for that was what it really was now) was completely bare of all trees. He took out some wood and began to make a crafting table. He made a couple hoes and then began to turn up the ground all around him. Once he had twenty seeds he stopped, then he made a shovel and began to flatten out the area, so that it was even. Then he dug a fifteen by fifteen pit, one block deep. Then he went back to the workbench and began to create a pick. From there he mined down another layer of the rock and dirt floor. Then pulling himself out of the pit he took a quick look at the progress he had made. The sun was just starting to set when he made his way back home.

When he got home, he realized that he had forgotten the iron in the furnace.

Quickly going over to check it, he sighed in relief. It was still there and it was fairly warm. Adding some wood planks, and getting the fire going again, and began to heat up the steal ingots. Once they were warm enough to shape, he took them out and hammered them into shape at his crafting table.

Once the bucket was finally finished he sat back, and looked at it. It was fairly crude, but it would do the job no doubt. Nodding to himself that he had done a good enough job, he began to get ready for bed.

John woke up just after sunrise, he knew this because the sun was up and he could not hear any monsters. He had actually slept in, slept in enough that no skeletons or zombies had woken him up. This was the first time that he had managed that. After all, even on the first day he had not woken up this late. Sighing in contentment, he got up. Looking out the window however, dashed his hopes of going outside. While there were no zombies outside, there were ten creepers all over the place, and not even creepers. No there was something new out there. And John was not really sure how to react to it.

**Okay, so sorry for the bad cliff hanger… I just wanted to get something up ASAP. So, for anyone who is wondering the new mob will be introduced in the next chapter of course. Here's what I will say about it; it will start as a neutral mob, John will befriend a few of them, and the friendly ones will stay with him – that's a big hint considering that the 1.4 beta update is going to come out sometime soon…**

**And as always, constructive criticism is appreciated. However flames are not. **** So long for now, and I promise more is to come very, very soon.**

**(oh and just to let everyone know, original ideas are coming possible next chapter.)**

**~ MINECRAFTxxxHALOxxxREACH**


	8. Chapter 8  home improvement

**So! Here is another chapter…. Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long wait. Also I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. (Or other inconsistencies) Also in the footnote I will be including a list of several mods I will decently be adding sometime very soon. Also if anyone wants it I will make a "codex" or a second story that is basically "the book". I will try to update once a week now, (I was a bit busy with some other things, apparently to busy to write, but I am now… so sorry about that) and if there is anything, anyone would like to see than please leave that in the comments. Also I know I probably don't deserve them, but review do make me update faster…. Sooooo PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and here you go.**

John was still unsure how to react to it, five minutes later. He had been staring at it for more or less the last five minutes. They were mostly not attacking any of the monsters or animals, but every once in a while, one of them would begin stalking something. It would then charge that something, kill it, and eat it.

Finally John decided that the best course of action would be to see what the book said.

**NEUTRAL AND FRIENDLY MONSTERS AND ANIMALS.**

_**If you are reading this, then no doubt you have finally had your first encounter with a neutral monster or animal. These animals and/or monsters present a source from which there is much to gain. You will probably find a monster in the future that is neutral – and willing to trade. However, the first neutral animal or monster people usually come across is the wolf. Just like in the Other World, wolves are carnivorous, and will hunt other animals. They will however leave most monsters alone. However they appear to have an extreme hatred for spiders. This is not known why, but it is very helpful to the traveler that is wounded. Another interesting fact is that they will not attack humans for no reason. This is no doubt the reason why they are stated as neutral. However unlike the wolves in the Other World, they are tamable - in a matter of minutes. Indeed, just feeding them some bones, (gathered from a skeleton, and only a skeleton) will tame them. That being said, once they are tame, they will follow you around and act as attack dogs. This is very useful for killing monsters. However, know this, they will not back off from a target without training. Many a careless traveler has lost dozens of these animals just by having them attack a creeper or skeleton.**_

John closed the book; so, if he could feed a wolf a couple of bones then he would be able to get a pet. He smiled, at that, a pet. That would be nice, he would finally have something that wasn't trying to kill him. Something that would do the opposite of that no doubt, something that would help defend himself.__

He got up and headed over to his chest, had a few bones from the skeleton and zombie incident a little while ago. He would use those to feed, and tame the first wolf he came across. Getting the bones out of the chest, he made his way over to the door. The closest creeper was far enough away that he could probably feed a wolf while staying safe. He opened the door, and carefully checked once more. Then, arms pumping he ran over to the first wolf. Once he was about ten meters away from it, he slowed to a walk. After all, the book said that they were neutral, but there was no point in taking a chance that they might attack him if spooked them. When he was two meters away he held up a bone, the wolf smelt it, then licked it. Looking up at him, then back down at the bone, it quickly, almost before John had time to react, grasped the bone, and swallowed it whole. It did not even stop to chew on it, just swallowed it whole.

John feed it a couple more bones. After the third bone, the wolf licked it's lips and then licked his hand. It seemed to like him now, which was nice, because it was the first thing in this world that did.

John had spent the morning befriending two more wolves, and then trained them for the rest of the day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up the next day to three wolf/dogs staring at him. Laughing he said to them "Well, well, well, I guess I am so used to just having to feed myself that I forgot all about you." Getting up he checked to see what he could feed them. There were a few pork chops, a steak and some chicken. He took out one of each, and then without cooking either the pork chops or the steak feed them to the dogs. He heated up the stove while they ate, and began to cook himself some chicken. Whenever he looked up from the chicken, the dogs would be staring at him.

When he finished eating, John got his sword, bow and a few arrows. And took the dogs outside, he was planned on getting some more food.

The first pig he saw, he went up to and punched, the stepped aside. The wolves charged and quickly killed it. Smiling, John… went on a hit, then watch killing spree.

**MID-DAY**

It had taken several hours but he had managed to get more than enough food.

While heading home he checked up on the construction site. He would need to come do some more work tomorrow. After all, he still had some things he wanted to do today. When he got home he immediately began to smoke/cook the meat, so that it would last longer. He would need to make some kind of fridge, after all meat still went bad here… didn't it?

**THAT EVENING **

It was not quite sunset so John decided to continue working. He was about halfway done make pipes, and placing them around his small house, in an effort to install plumbing. What he would do is, make a hole in a stone block; it didn't have to be very large. Then if it connected to dirt or something other than stone, he would attach a wooden pipe. Then once he finished a section, he would pour a tiny pit of water into the top and watch it going through the pipes. Finally after about six hours of work he was finished. John knew that if he had to do it again, he could do it in nearly half the time. The reason it had taken so long the first time, was that he had to test the pipes to see what design would work and how it would attach and other such variables. The design of the pluming was fairly simple, there were two stone tanks filled with water – one heated by a fire, and the other one, cold water. They had two separate pipe pathways leading to a larger pipe. There was a lever, which could adjust the amount of cold/ hot water that was mixed or turn it off completely. This larger pipe eventually split - one pathway going into the "Kitchen", the other one, going to the bathroom. The one in the "kitchen" had only one facet – the kitchen sink. The bathroom had three different facets. One for the shower, one for the toilet and one for the sink.

The weird thing about the water though, John though, was that the source block never ran out. Sure it would not travel that far, but it had lasted for over ten minutes before he had gotten bored and picked it up. He wondered if all the liquids in this world would be like that.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John took all three of the dogs, plenty of meat and some tools to the construction site. Today would be the day that he finished off the farm. He got the dogs to sit at the edge of the construction site; they would be able to alert him if anything got to near. Then he began placing glass that he had already smelted, down around the edge of the pit. After several trips home and back, the glass was finally four blocks high. Then he replaced the bottom with dirt, leaving a pathway of stone so that he could get around without stepping on the dirt. Then he dug a hole down in the corner closest to his house. Tunneling eight blocks over he then made a simple shack of dirt. He would rebuild bigger and better later. Then going back he made channels to place water and planted wheat seeds on twenty of the ninety-six dirt blocks. (think four square shapes with a line of water and stone running down the center of each) Then he placed a torch on almost every second stone block. It was getting near the end of the day by now so he decided to do one last thing before going. He had enough glass to almost finish the roof. In fact he was only a couple blocks short. Once he was finished that John went home. The garden, for that was what it was for now, was almost finished. He just needed some more variety with the plants that he was growing. And of course to finish the building leading to the garden and the roof – maybe he wasn't as close as he thought.

Laughing he fed each of the dogs two pork chops.

**Okay so as I stated before here are some mods I will definitely be adding: the rope mod, the spy glass/telescope mod, parts of mo' creatures. Also but not from a specific mod; more weapons, more food, more plants, different animals from mo' creatures, prefix mobs, and I think that's it. Oh yeah and John will be having an encounter with something that will become his friend/ally… (other than wolves) and just one more time…. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**(Flames = bad, constructive criticism/praise = very good)**

**~ MINECRAFTxxxHALOxxxREACH**


	9. Chapter 9 New Adventures

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while. So here is another chapter, due to the awesome influx of updates and patches in minecraft, I probably won't be updating for a while longer. (Also because I'm busy a lot now, and because I like to stock up on my writing.) So yeah, also footer thingy at bottom of chapter. I know this chapter is not +5000 words but it is like 2100 words of story so, yeah. Sorry about that.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John looked up, he had gone to the beach where he had first gotten the sand for the glass, he had collected quite a bit of sand, when he heard it. The sound that spiders made, but there where no spiders around. Where they hiding underground? No, that couldn't be possible, but he heard it again. The sound however seemed to come from below him and a little to his right. He climbed out of the three by three by two pit, he had made and walked a couple step over. Yep, the sound was definitely coming from below him.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

John had excavated a large pit. And what he had found at the bottom of said pit, surprised him very much. There seemed to be a wall of cobblestone right there. But not just any old cobble stone, MOSSY, cobblestone. And, the sound of the spiders was still very much there.

Now, John knew for a fact that he had not placed cobblestone around this area, and he also knew for a fact that so far the cobblestone, that he had placed, had not grown moss. So, the question remained – how did it get here? Taking out a pick, he destroyed a two by two hole in what seemed to be a ceiling. When he had looked inside the room though, he was astonished at what he saw. Inside the room was a small cage with a rotating spider in it, several spiders, and finally two chests. Quite frankly, John didn't know how to respond to any of it. There were spiders down there! How did they get there? And what was the cage all about? The chests, how did they get there? He had too many questions.

One of the spiders seemed to have spotted him and was beginning to climb up the side of the wall. Taking out his bow he fired a shot down into the room, the arrow hit the spider and knocked it back down. But now all the spiders seemed to notice him, and they all charged up the wall.

Quickly, John placed one of the cobblestone blocks at one corner and stood up.

Since the spiders were about two by two meters, they wouldn't fit past the hole anymore. But he would still be able to hit them.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

After about a minute of hitting the spiders he realized that the cage thing, was actually producing more spiders, because it seemed to be spawning the spiders, John decided to call it a 'Spawner'. It seemed appropriate, because of what it did.

He just killed the eighth spider when he noticed that the sun was starting to set.

John didn't know if he wanted to go home or not, after all this cage seemed to have a limitless supply of spiders. He decided to stay the night.

Quickly getting out of the hole he dug, he moved five blocks away and began to dig a four by four hole two blocks down. Then around the outside of the hole, he placed cobblestone blocks two blocks high. Once that was done, he made a flat roof at the second layer of cobblestone. Then he chose one wall facing away from the other hole, and dug out a one by two long crevice that was two meters tall. He then proceeded to dig up like stairs. Once he finished the stairs, he placed a little shack like thing around where the stairs came up, and then placed a door facing down the stairs. John put one torch above the door outside and one in the little shack. Then another torch in the larger room.

Then he laid down and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke with a start; he had forgotten to feed the dogs!

Rushing home, he noticed that the door to his house was open, worried that something had gotten in he took out his sword and began to creep closer.

Hearing a bark from behind he spun around; there were his three dogs… "But how…" he wondered out loud. Calling them over he quickly jumped inside the door, ready for anything that might be lying in wait. There was nothing, and everything was exactly how he left it.

Turning back to the dogs he questioned "What?... Did you guys open the door?"

But both the dogs just tilted their heads to the side, "Guess that was a redundant question."

Having no other option than to assume that the dogs had somehow managed to get the door open, he sat down to think. The dogs, (which he still hadn't named) had not opened the door when he was there to feed them, the door was not very strong or heavy and nothing had been wrecked or moved inside.

That left only one option, when hungry enough, the dogs would open the door and look for him.

Which to John, was very interesting, "So, if you guys are that smart, then I wonder what else you can do? I guess I'll find out later, right now I think I should name you guys."

They all looked pretty similar, all had blue or brown eyes, the main colour in all of them were black, white and grey, and they all had bushy tails.

Looking at one, he noticed that it seemed to have a silver-ish marking on its front right paw. "You'll be 'Silver-Paw'." He proclaimed. Next he looked at the one with mis-matched eyes, " And you can be 'Blue-Eye', hmm, you like that?" John said as 'Blue-Eye' wagged his tail at him. "And last, but not least, you can be 'Shadow'." He said, looking at the only female.

Once he had finished feeding them and eating something himself, John headed back over to the spider spawner. Before he had left he had read in the book about it. Just like always, the next page seemed suited just for the occasion at hand. It had said that if it was bright enough, then the spiders would stop spawning. That bit of information itself was very useful. Armed with the knowledge on how to stop the spawner, he headed out to defeat the spiders.

**SIX DAYS LATER**

John had managed to get a lot done, he had managed to finish the farm, the small building next to it, a underground passage way to his house, he had discovered mushrooms and now had a mushroom farm. He had also built a small swimming pond, for exercise and bathing, a look out tower, a branch mine, and the start of a four-meter high wall, all around it.

But he was tired of all the farming, mining and building. However on the plus side, he had noticed that he had gotten stronger, faster, had more endurance and was healthier in general. He had also found another female dog, which he named 'Bright-Eyes'.

Packing up his bow, lots of arrows, two iron swords, picks, shovels, torches, wood, food, and other necessities, he called all four of his dogs and began to walk away heading north ward. This was going to be an adventure, he would not return until he discovered something new.

After about five minutes walk he got to a slow moving river, looking around, John decided to just build a bridge of dirt, he would not be able to take all the dogs across on a boat, and he didn't want to get wet. Taking out an iron shovel, he began to dig a square hole. When he had finished digging ten by ten by five deep, he dug a ramp out. (110 dirt blocks) Then he proceeded to dig a single lane wide bridge across the water. (42 blocks) Then he widened it out to two and then three blocks deep. He expanded the hole to get some more dirt. With the left over dirt blocks, he covered most of the hole so it was not as likely that he would fall down it. Once he was finished he looked up. He had set out in the middle of the morning, and now it was just after noon. Finally he kept going, but just before he got to the other side of the bridge he saw a skeleton. It was standing in the shadows of a tree, just looking at him.

He saw it pull back on the string, before throwing himself onto the ground. When he looked back up he just barely saw the arrow go flying over his head. Jumping back up, he scrambled to pull out his own bow and fired a shot at the skeleton. The arrow, hit the skeleton in the ribs and the four dogs charged at it. John had just enough time to fire another arrow before the dogs got to the skeleton. They surrounded it and took turns charging at it. When the skeleton was about to fire on one, the next dog would leap forwards and tear one of the bones off. It went on for about fifteen seconds before one of the dogs was shot and the skeleton was dead. Through out the entire time, John could not have fired a shot with out hitting one of his dogs, so while he waited he took out his sword and moved closer.

As soon as the skeleton went down, John gave all the dogs some meat, (extra to the hurt one) and then salvaged what he could from the skeleton.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

John gazed around in amazement, he was at the end of the forest, there was a cliff, not more than one hundred meters in front of him. However that was not the only thing that had surprised him.

Between the cliffs and the forest there was a building, wrecked yes, but obviously man-made. It was made of stone bricks and had a cobblestone wall all around it. There were two torches that glowed dimly, as if embers, on either side of a metal door. Moss and vines were growing up the side of the building and wall, and the path leading up to the door had grass poking through the cracks. Parts of the building's walls had crumbled away and there was no roof.

The trees surrounding the building were over grown, and humongous, and some of them were dead. All the grass had grown about a foot high and as he carefully made his way through it, he noticed snakes and insects crawling around in it.

There was a button next to the door, underneath one of the torches, pulling out his sword, John pushed it and then jumped back. The door swung open with a groan, and a sound like a church bell sounded inside. Before John could go further in, the door swung shut again. Again John pushed the button, but this time he didn't jump back, he jumped forwards… into the building.

Inside there were more torches lining a short hallway, on either side of the door were pictures, hard to make out with all the dust that was covering them. With a slam, the door had closed again; only on this side there was a lever and a button. Underneath the lever there was some writing. John wiped the dust off with his sleeve and read: "Lever Down = button normal

Lever Up = longer effect"

After he had read the message twice, John flicked the lever up and pushed the button again. This time, the door stayed open twice as long, long enough for all four of the dogs to get inside.

Continuing down the hallway, John noticed that every ten meters there was a door on either side. And at the end of the hallway there was a staircase, leading up to two different flights of steps. At the top of each flight, the stairs opened up into a balcony of sorts. Parts of the banister were missing and the floorboards creaked as he climbed up the stairs. Even though there was no roof, it was still dark and gloomy where he was. Just as he was about to get to the top of the stairs, he heard a creaking sound. It wasn't the type of creak that small things made either; it sounded like a person was moving somewhere on the top floor. John readied for whatever it was, if it was hostile to him, he wanted to be able to get the drop on it.

As he crept towards one of the doors, he heard another creak, from the door he was going to. Very slowly John put his hand on the door and swung it open, it opened halfway before it creaked and got jammed.

Inside the room, was a figure with armor on.

John stared at it for a few seconds, confused, he said, "Hello? Are you a person?"

The figure turned around and lurched towards him – it was a zombie…. with armor on. Jumping forwards, John decisively struck at the zombie, but his sword just clanged off the armor. All the dogs surrounded the zombie and took turns lounging at it, like with the skeleton earlier. However their attacks did not do any good, as they too only hit the armor. Finally, 'Shadow' managed to rip of one arm, which she threw back over her shoulder. However, this only seemed to anger the zombie, and now it began to lumber over to John. Then just before it got to John, 'Silver-Paw' jumped up and tried to bite the zombie on its neck. But it just swung its arm and knocked 'Silver-Paw' back. With a whine, the dog fell back against the wall. Turning the zombie began to lumber over to 'Silver-Paw' to finish him off.

Seeing this, John jumped forwards with a yell and swung his sword horizontally at head height.

The zombie toppled over as its head fell from its shoulders.

Rushing over to 'Silver-Paw' John took out some pork and fed it to him. Then he felt over 'Silver-Paw's ribs and legs – checking for any broken bones, or cuts. The rest of the dogs formed a protective circle around both of them.

Slowly 'Silver-Paw' put one foot under another and got up, smiling at 'Silver-Paw' John said, "Its good to see you're okay boy."

**Ok, so what's up? **

**I won't be updating, blah, blah, blah. I am sorry, but I am busier now then before. Also if this chapter seems a little weird it's because it was written on/off over a 1-month period. So it is kind of all over the place. Anyways, I can't promise when I will update again, but I think that I am not done yet, so maybe sometime soon.**

**(Sorry I'm really tired, so my thoughts are erratic.)**

**REVIEW!**

**K, thanks, bye**


End file.
